Elezil Faelyn
"I need to stay happy. If not me, who will?" 'Introduction.' Hey guys! I was being whipped to make this wiki page, so here it is. Kinda tired, sorry if it's bad. Heh. Anyways, this page will cover Ellie's early childhood before she arrived just outside Solaris, a small handful of her relationships with other people, a semi-simple description of her and a few things I would just like to note. So, let's get on with it! ~Yen 'Early Backstory.' Elezil never really knew her biological parents, considering she was dropped off on an old mans doorstep soon after birth. (Cliche, but let's continue!) ''This old man, being a rather lonely hermit as you do, took a liking to her quite quickly and, despite her demon-esque appearance, quickly decided to raise her. As Elezil grew up, she naturally needed a name. The old man decided to name her Elezil, a name she quickly took to and saw as her own, which of course, it was. As she grew, scales began to appear on her hands, slowly working their way up her wrists and almost reaching her elbows, a red-orange gem sprouting on the outer side of each hand. The old man knew not what these were for, though they hold quite an important feature for Ellie which may be discussed later. ''(Probably not, I'm lazy, hahah) ''Aswell as this, the horns on her head began to grow, curling slightly. Eventually, Elezil came of age to leave the old man to live his last few years peacefully. There were no tears or sadness as they parted ways, just a hug, a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back, and Elezil began to head off into the world. Oh, how much simpler it would've been to stay with the old man. Heh. 'Family. Why did I give this it's own heading? Your guess is as good as mine, my friend/acquaintance/possible enemy. Anyways, family. 'Lathalius Faelyn: '''Elezil's adoptive father, he is treasured by Elezil and held close to her heart. She tries to please him oftenly, though quite commonly slips up somehow or winds up in a mess that he blames himself for. '''Blood Spitter: '''As Lathalius' fiancee, Blood Spitter is seen as Elezils Mother. Elezil cares for Blood Spitter, though not as much as Lathalius due to bonding and such. ''(Maybe if she was PLAYED MORE) 'Canteron: '''Canteron is Elezils little brother, and she feels a certain responsibility to keep him safe or at least out of harms way after an incident with Strider that caused him to light a few buildings on fire. The two get along well, a simple brother and sister relationship. '''Chelle: '''Elezil and Chelle share a close bond, and Elezil cares greatly for her. Not biological or legal sisters, but sisters by bond and deep frienship, the two get along incredibly well and are often seen together. 'Appearance. (Why does this come /after/ her family, you may ask? Frankly, it's because I'm bad at ordering thin gs and can't be assed switching them around.) Elezil is a Young woman, aged at around 19 years. She has eyes of a dark red, perhaps associated with the same tone as blood. Her skin is slightly tanned as one would expect of someone with her lifestyle, and her mouth is almost always curled into a slight smile. Her hair is a dark, slightly desatured brown, and flows around her head and down her neck slightly. It partially covers one eye before trailing down the side of her face. Now for the interesting stuff. Poking through her hair on the top of her head is a pair of horns, dark grey in color. They are sharpened and have rings around them, curling faintly around her head. Just sitting on the back of her waist, a tail sprouts. Its base is a dark, dusty red, slightly darker than her eyes. It is rather long for a tail, almost Elezil's height. The tip has a pointed triangle, dark grey in color to match her horns. Instead of skin around her hands and wrists, she has scales, a dark green that shines slightly in sunlight. Sitting on the outer part of her hand is a large, oval-shaped reddish orange gem. With one on each hand, these hold a valuable, practical purpose for her. Oh, I almost forgot! One of the most important things! Silly me! Starting just between her shoulderblades, a pair of wings sprout from her back. These are covered in dark green scales, much like her hands and wrists, and open to almost three times her width. They can lay limp much like a cape when unfolded, or fold tightly to her back to make them almost unnoticable. She can indeed use these to fly, and flies quite a bit with them. 'The Harlequins.' Elezil is a member of a troupe of Harlequins; A group of performers and jesters. (No, not Mr. Badonkadonk.) ''She happily sits as the Troupe Violinist, Acrobat and Fire Dancer; Fire Dancing is an exotic form of Sief dancing, where flames are placed at the dancers wrists and ankles. It is a fast dance so that the flames leave trails, and can be done on most surfaces, including slopes, flat surfaces, poles, and many other types of terrain. Her name inside the troupe is Ashe, and her mask, which is very important to her, is green and white, split down the middle. There is a line over her left eye on the mask, colored red with a series of vibrant, flamboyant curls attatched. Whenever Elezil is Ashe, she speaks in the Sief tongue and has little understanding of Terran. Her friend and troupe leader, Solitaire, translates for her when interacting with others. 'The Cocoon. Though Elezil is currently 19 years old, two years ago she was roughly 15 years old. (What the fuck how does t hat '' ''work) This is the case due to an important part of Sief culture known as the Cocoon. Once a Sief begins to mature, their brain sends signals around the body to prepare for this phenomenon. The wings of the young Sief grow rapidly and close around the body of the Sief. This creates an egg-shaped shell which is filled up with bodily liquids which are converted to molten Lava to help incubate the Sief as it goes through rapid hyper-aging. This process can happen in a varying pace. Elezil's Cocoon lasted roughly two hours, and aged her three years. Affects may vary, though, one hour roughly transated to 500 days. This can be a convenient change for the young Sief, as they are now a proper age to assume their natural roles or roles in society. However, this may socially hinder the Sief as different Sief age at different rates in the Cocoon. '''Relationships. Oh boy, relationships already! Who am I going to forget, and who am I not going to forget. H m.... Strelka Predjodski: '''Strelka, Chelle's would-be fiancee if not for his untimely death, was a good frined in Ellies books. They hung out often before her Cocooning, and even afterwards they remained friends. '''Velorn Corbet: '''Another good friend of Ellies, Vel helped her out of a rather tough spot involving imprisonment and Blue Inquisitors. The two spend a decent amount of time together, and Vel has taught Ellie a number of things, including how to give quite good Massages. '''Alpha/Omega: '''Alpha and Omega are both friends of Ellies, and she enjoys the time she spends with either one equally. She finds him quite funny and a pleasure to be around, and he has helped her out of some rough times. '''Lucif: Lucif is Ellies first and current boyfriend, so naturally she does love him. She does not get to see him very often, but treasures the occasions that she does get to be with him in. Kaine: Ellie has sported a crush for Kaine for quite some time, and knows that her feelings are mutual for her. The two spend a lot of time together and are good friends. Kaine has taught Ellie to sew, a skill she uses regularly. Solitaire: '''Solitaire is Ellies friend and Troupe leader, so she enjoys spending time with him. He has taught her a variety of performing skills, such as dancing, singing and helps her with her Violin. Elezil enjoys the company of Solitaire, and sees him as a close friend. '''The Blue Inquisition: '''As would anybody with a fair amount of common sense, Ellie despies the Inquisition. She has had run-ins with them in the past, and has even, with the help of Veloren, escaped their dungeon despite their taking every possible precaution. '''Kill on Sight. Category:Other